Call Bead
Call Beads are a rare item found through the game. When used, the player can call upon the powers of one of the leaders of Evermore to use a powerful alchemy attack. Acquisition Call Beads cannot be purchased anywhere. The main way to acquire them is from the leaders of Evermore themselves: upon meeting them for the first time, they give the player Call Beads until they hold six. Elizabeth will give the player their first 6 Call Beads after they return from the Bugmuck after defeating Thraxx. Horace replenishes the player's Call Beads to 6 after defeating Aegis or gives the Staff of Life if the player has 6 or more, aside from what he gives the player on their first meeting. Call Beads are rarely found inside containers; Prehistoria has 3, Antiqua the most with 7 and Gothica has 2, for a total of 12. Omnitopia has none, but you can acquire the Call Up formula there. The Call Up formula can create a free Call Bead. However, this spell is dependant on the maximum amount of Dry Ice the player can obtain, since it is the only ingredient that cannot be acquired infinitely, and in total there are only 14 Dry Ice in the game. At the entrance to the palace in Nobilia, above a snake statue against a wall, there is a spot where the player can find infinite Call Beads. This can only be done on the second visit to Antiqua, after acquiring the Windwalker. Alchemy Counterparts Most Call Bead spells the leaders of Evermore can use can be approximated by the player's own alchemy formulas and/or items. The exceptions are Confound, Time Warp, Shield, and Disrupt, which have unique effects. Aura is also unique, but Barrier and Reflect together duplicate its effects. Heat Wave and Shockwave hit all enemies not limited to just three, an effect only shared by Corrosion; however, Corrosion is fairly weak compared to Shockwave. List of Call Bead formulas In total there are 16 Call Bead spells that the player unlocks every time they meet a new Evermore leader. Their effectiveness increases depending on which leader is used, from weakest to strongest/most useful. The Regenerate and Aura spells must be unlocked first in order for the player to be able to use them. Elizabeth *Flare *Heat Wave *Storm *Life Spark Horace *Confound *First Aid *Time Warp *Aura *Regenerate Camellia *Shockwave *Shield *Hypnotize *Plague Sidney *Disrupt *Restore *Electra-bolt Trivia The Secret of Evermore Official Player's Guide claims that there are 2 extra Call Bead spells, provided by Camellia and Sidney. This is however false and they cannot be found in the code of the game. The maximum amount of Call Beads the player can own, without cheats, is 99 + 14 = 113. This is done by reaching the Nobilia Palace with the Windwalker and collecting 99 Call Beads, then using the Call Up spell 14 times. Without using the Nobilia Palace exploit, the most they can have at one time is 32, by receiving 6 from a leader, finding all 12 Call Beads in containers and using Call Up 14 times. However, this demands not using any Call Beads from the start of the game, which is unadvised but for bragging rights. The Aura Call Bead spell can be looted from its chest in Gothica, even if the player has not yet met or spoken to Horace (though this is only possible through cheats). The player will receive the spell and a message, even though they cannot access Horace's Call Bead spells. By contrast, the Regenerate container cannot be looted until the player has met and spoken to Horace about his discoveries on Call Beads. Trying to do so will give the "won't open" message. Category:Items